


Vigorish

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geniuses don't have the luxury of optimism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigorish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #2: Roll The Dice _Have a character take a risk, whether it's a calculated or a foolhardy one._ Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

"Goodbye, John."

Sherlock tossed aside his phone and took one last look over the edge of St. Bart's. The truck had pulled in, breaking sight lines for John and any other observers. The landing pad was in place.

Sherlock had rehearsed, in his Mind Palace, the exact posture he would need to hold during the initial stages of the fall and its sudden, explosive transformation in the final moments. He wasn't certain he could pull it off. Sherlock reviewed the odds.

 **P(no or minor injury) = 70%** The desired outcome, obviously.  
**P(major injury requiring weeks or months of recovery) = 10%** Acceptable.  
**P(significant injury with life-long disability) = 10%** Even bed-ridden, Sherlock could work as an analyst to bring down Moriarty's organization. However, he would be unable to work as a consulting detective afterwards or provide John with the 'action' he required. An unfortunate, but tolerable, outcome.  
**P(survival with traumatic brain injury) = 5%** An unnerving possibility. Sherlock had left paperwork with Molly transferring his Lasting Power of Attorney from John to Mycroft. John might become emotionally compromised, resulting in decisions based on sentiment rather than a clear analysis of Sherlock's condition. Mycroft was flawlessly pragmatic.  
**P(death) = 5%** Not ideal, but hardly a worst-case scenario.

Compared to John's odds against a sniper … Sherlock took a step, and placed his bet.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Vigorish', often referred to as 'the vig', is the cut that a book-maker takes from any bet placed.


End file.
